There Is No Fixing This
by EJAMI-SANDY13
Summary: What happens when Andy suddenly appear at Sam's door at one in the morning, with some conflicting questions? How will Sam respond? Will he turn her away, or will Sam show Andy what is in his heart. Is there anything left of is heart after Andy ran away? What about Marlow's role in all this. Here is how I think Andy and Sam's confrontation will go down in Season 4
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Hey guys, this is my first attempt at fanfic ever! I appreciate criticism but please no flames, please go easy on me. I really hope you guys like it, this is a one-shot right now, but if you guys like it I will continue to add on to it, and make it into a multi-chapter story. (: This is what I want to happen in season 4, when Sam and Andy actually have to talk about everything that went wrong. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy and review! Have a wonderful day3-alexis.

Ps. Shout out to SAKI-SHUNKA, my college dorm-mate for editing and adding in some amazing attention to detail. I love you Ashlie (:

**I HAVE TO PUT OUT A COUPLE OF DISCLAIMERS**:

1. I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I AM SIMPLY A FAN OF THE SHOW, AND A FAN OF SAM AND ANDY.

2. THIS MAY BE OUT OF CHARACTER FOR BOTH SAM AND ANDY, but this thought has been on my mind since the end of season 3, and then I saw the promo to season 4 and it just intensified.

As I said before, I hope that you all enjoy(:

_**There is No Fixing This**_

Here I am sitting on my couch, drowning myself in the strongest liquor I could scourge; blankly starring at some stupid program on T.V, but what can I expect for it being 1:30 in the morning. I can hear the rumble of thunder in background, and occasionally see a flash of lightning through kitchen window. I can't help but think about the case early on today, seeing the mangled body of that little girl in the trashcan got to me more than I realized. Shaking out of that depressing thought my mind turns to Andy and the betrayal and anguish that I felt when she disappeared. So many questions with no answers; how I long to just rush up to her, grab her by her shoulders, and demand an explanation.

My thoughts suddenly get interrupted by a hesitant knock on my door, checking the clock located above my T.V I see that is now 1:35 in the morning. "Who the hell is knocking on my door at 1:30 in the fucking morning?" I grumble out loud. I walk up to the door, suppressing the urge to rip it open and scream the guy's head off; I look through peep hole, and to my surprise I see Andy, standing on my door step, soaking wet, in gray sweat pants, a white tee, and worn out tinny shoes. Her hair is in complete disarray with rogue strands slipping from her pony tail and sagging across her face and in her eyes. _"It looks as though she just rolled out of bed." _That thought unfortunately leads me into thoughts of her sprawled out on my gun steel gray sheets, panting through her kiss swollen lips, cheeks blushing bright red, and eyes dilated with arousal and what I thought was love and devotion.

Mentally slapping myself out of my daze, I regain control of my spiraling emotions. As soon as I am confident enough to where I can face her without going ballistic I open the door, and regard her with a blank look.

"McNally, what the hell are you doing here?" The look on her face was something that I had never seen before. I can't exactly put my finger on it. It was something like a mixture of raw emotions; maybe along the line of defeat, anger, and confusion?

"Can I come in?" she whispers out hesitantly

I run my hands through my hair making it more disheveled "…Sure, you wanna talk?" As soon as that question comes out of my mouth I regret it. I remember the last time I asked her that question; she had rushed through the door, and kissed me. The taste of her lips from that very moment still lingers on mine. I cringed at the thought.

"No, I just, to be honest I don't know exactly what I am doing here, I shouldn't have come, sorry." She starts off and ends in a whisper, as she was talking she was slowly turning around to leave. As angry as I was with her, I couldn't watch her leave again; I couldn't watch her walk away again. My thoughts are having a war with in my mind; I wanted her to stay as long as possible, but at the same time I know that it was wrong because of Marlow. But at that moment I don't care.

"_Shit, I'm going to regret this later"_ I think, as I open my mouth and say; "McNally, don't go. Stay." As she turned around I could see the confusion in her eyes. Damn it, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. We are supposed to be together, we were together. I snap myself out of those thoughts. I massage my temples and drag my hands down over my eyes; I don't need any more confusion; I have enough to last me a life time. "Don't be stupid. It's raining outside, and you're drenched. Come inside and dry off, have a beer." As she walked over the threshold, I study her a little more closely. Andy's clothes still soaking dripped onto the floor; her head was down so her hair that wasn't in the pony tail covered eyes. Though I couldn't see the emotion that was no doubt in her eyes, I could- still wage her feelings by the hesitation she showed and the pure amount of discomfort that is radiating from her. It made me cringe, I didn't want her to feel afraid, or feel any hesitation with me. She never used to feel that way, it was just a constant reminder of just how fucked up everything got. We didn't trust each other. It never used to be this way.

We were sitting on opposite sides of the room, as far away from one another as possible. It was awkward; no, awkward is an understatement of the century. We had been sitting this way, in silence for over an hour she wouldn't even look at me; she just stared down at her hands. I couldn't help but stare at her; she was beginning to worry me. The anxiety was eating me alive. I had to ask her what she was thinking. "McNally, what's wrong?" She gave no response, and continued to stare down at her hands, and it was driving me insane. I couldn't take it anymore. "Jesus Christ Andy, talk to me." I am pretty sure she heard the desperation, and anguish in my voice because for the first time since she got here tonight she looked up, and looked me in the eyes, really looked at me. It scared the shit out of me. I could see the tears on the rims of her eyes; they were on the verge of falling over and down her face. I couldn't look at her it broke my heart and brought up buried feelings wanting to hold her, to protect her, and to love her. I ended up being the one to look down; I could not, and would not face her.

"Do you love her?" I jerked my head up in surprise; her question completely catching me off guard. What was she doing? This is not why I let her in tonight. I am not doing this with her right now or ever. I immediately get up from where I was sitting, I needed to get away, before I said something I regretted. I could feel the anger propelling through me. _"SHE HAS NO RIGHT!" _I scream in head. How dare she ask me about my personal life, especially with Marlow? Hell, she had no right asking me anything. It wasn't her business, and quite frankly she lost that privilege the moment she ran off with my heart. "McNally, don't." I say as calmly as I can, but I can feel my voice rising.

Andy jumps up from the couch, her hesitation now completely wiped away, replaced with anger. "You broke every promise you ever made to me Sam, and then I come back to find out that you're in a relationship. You broke my heart…" The last part was barely audible. I had no sympathy for her, has she lost her mind?

"Have you lost your mind?!" I yell at her, not even trying to contain my anger. "I didn't break any promises I made to you, except for one! Yes, I did give up without a fight, but YOU walked away from us AGAIN! YOU made me break every promise I made to you, because YOU ran away. I meant those promises Andy; I was ready to give everything to you. I was ready to fight for you, but YOU ran away. Even knowing all this you still have the audacity to blame everything that has happened on ME? I find that, absolutely baffling. Yes, I was wrong when I broke up with you I admit it. And I shouldn't have pushed you away, but I honestly thought I was doing what was best for you! I had to protect you" My voice broke; I could feel hot tears, trailing out of my eyes. As much as I wanted to keep these tears at bay, and keep them from coming out, I couldn't. _"Damn her for putting me in this type of position"_ I rage to myself, but I have to show her how serious I am she has to see that I wasn't made of stone, and that she wasn't the only one who suffered and had her heart broken. She had to know that I died everyday too. I was now facing her, and the look on her face was pure anger, I could see that she was livid. _"tsk, like she has right to be"_

"THAT'S RIDUCULOUS SAM, PROTECT ME FROM WHAT?!" I am not doing this right now, I could already feel the migraine coming at full force, fuck just a regular headache. I turn around intent on taking some aspirin, and calling it night; but as start to walk away, I feel her pull me around to where I can look start into her eyes. I could see that she was not backing down. "No, you started opening up, don't back down now. Come on Sam, let me have it! Isn't that what you want?! Come on! Talk to me!" That was it; Andy has pushed my last fucking nerve. How dare she come to my house and demand answers from me, how dare she put the blame on me, after she ran away. Fuck this I can't hold it in anymore, she wanted it, now she fucking has it.

"PROTECT YOU FROM ME, DAMIT. PROTECT YOU FROM ME!" I scream out, beyond the point of frustration. "You don't get it, Andy. I thought I was doing the right thing, because every person that I have ever cared about, and held close me has gotten hurt. All because of me." The last declaration barley above a whisper. I was looking down at the floor now the tears are at a constant flow, I couldn't look at her. "I couldn't protect Sarah, and she was attacked. She was raped, because I couldn't protect her, she lost who she was, her smile, her ray of light, because I couldn't protect her. It was my fault." I was sobbing now, big horrible sobs, that raddled my rib cage and my whole body shook, to where I could barely even speak, but I forced myself on, she has to know, she wanted know. "Then Jerry died, and that was my fault. I should have been there to give him the back up, he was my brother, and brothers have each other's backs, and I didn't. I failed him, and because of that he's dead. I killed my brother. I KILLED MY BROTHER. You thought I blamed you for Jerry's death, I didn't, I don't. That never once crossed my mind. It was all me. All my fault. You were all I had left Andy; I COULD NOT and WILL NOT lose you too!" I'm panting now that last moment taking a lot out of me. After I regain my breathe and most of my composure I finally feel like I have the strength to look her in the eyes. When I do, I see the tears flowing from her eyes. She looked so broken. We were both, crying, both broken, both vulnerable, and both heart broken. "So I pushed you away, and broke up with you. Breaking up with you, was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, because that night I left my heart with you. I knew it was mistake, I knew it was mistake before I even turned around, but you being with me was too big of a risk and I could not, and still to this day WILL NOT risk your life even if that meant I could never hold you or be by your side; so I left you. It wasn't until you were holding the grenade that I realized that I was wrong, ten times more wrong than I was before, I was not going to live without you. I knew in that moment, that you were my life and if you died, I was going with you. I always loved you Andy, from the moment I met you, I knew, but I never told you because if I did, that made things real, and if they became real then there was a risk of you getting hurt, by me. Having you close meant that I couldn't protect you. So I never said it, but I realized when you held that grenade that I didn't need to protect you from me, and I knew that I was wrong. Instead of protecting you by pushing you away I should have protected you by holding you closer. So I said it, I wasn't afraid anymore."

"I know that you tried to contact me, but what you failed to realize, Andy, is that my best friend, my brother, died, and it was my fault. I was grieving! I waited for you for 2 YEARS, and you couldn't wait for me for 6 WEEKS?! Really?!" Anger began rush back up to the surface. I was legitimately angry. I took a step towards her, and she took a step back I could see the begins of fear start to creep into her eyes, good now she knows how serious I am. I held my finger out and pointed at her. "Ha, I mean I get that you don't do time and space. But that is what I needed, and you couldn't give it to me! I needed you to wait for me, and you didn't! EVERY PROMISE THAT I MADE TO YOU THAT NIGHT, I MEANT IT! I MEANT IT WITH EVERYTHING I HAD, BUT YOU LEFT! YOU MADE ME BREAK THOSE PROMISES! You know what makes it worse, is that I would have understood if you took the UC position for your career, and you can spit that to the rest of 15 but we BOTH know that you only took that job, to run away from me, because you were angry with me, because things didn't go your way. It had nothing to do with wanting to further your career! What you forget Andy, is that you and I are the EXACT same person, and I know and see right through you." She was completely dumfounded, and looked absolutely broken, she looked broken because she knew I was right. "Sam...?" it was barley even a whisper. But her words had no effect on me, I was too far gone, I was so angry, I shot back with "YOU WALKED AWAY FROM US! So do not put all of the blame on me Andy, because it was both of us, WE screwed everything up, it sure as hell wasn't all me. So you can stop depicting me as the villain and, you as the innocent poor victim. You don't think I notice how the rest of the rookies have turned their backs on me? You don't think I notice the behavior change when I come around? But that's okay, because your friends not mine. I do have to say though, Tracie's behavior and cold shoulder has caught me a bit off guard. But as I said before, they're friends not mine. " There was so much venom is my words that I saw her flinch, and step back. God, I hated hurting her, but she needed to see that it wasn't only me. This had to end, she had to leave, because honestly we lead completely different lives, and we didn't really know each other anymore. _"It's time to buck up and get yourself back together"_ I coach myself. _"It's bout time I end this."_ I wiped the tears from my eyes, cleared my throat, and spoke up. "To uh, answer your question: I do love her. I love the things about her, things that make up who she is. She will never be you, or what we had, but she's safer, we're safer, and stable. There is no risk of getting hurt. I'm sure you know all about that though, don't you. We can't go anywhere from here, because neither of us trust one another. A relationship is based on trust. We don't have that, and I don't know if we ever will. Not anymore. " Every word cut her like a knife, I could see the pain, and brokenness that radiate through her body, the expression on her face, was pure agony. For the first time, in what seemed like an eternity. She spoke, and it was broken and barley a whisper that if I wasn't standing 2 feet from her I wouldn't have been able to hear.

"Your right Sam, I did take the job to run away from you, and us, because I was mad. I was so angry at you, but you're right I should have waited for you, and I should have believed you when you said that you loved me, but didn't. I had no idea that you felt this way, I had no idea that you blamed yourself and that you were trying to protect me. I am so sorry, but Sam you have to realize that what happened to Sarah and Jerry was not your fault. You couldn't have prevented any of what happened to them. I loved you Sam, you were my life. My day started and ended with you." She let out a heart wrenching sob, it tears me up inside to see her like this. Andy finally gathered herself back under control, and continued. "I'm glad that you have found happiness, even if it can't be with me." Her body language changed, she stood up straighter, her fear and tears now gone to be replaced with confidence. She walked slowly up to me to where our lips were almost touching, and she looked at me with those big brown doe eyes. "Your right I do know something about safe. Safe, doesn't bring you true real happiness, it gives you the feeling of being comfortable. You wanna know why when we hurt each other it felt like hell? There wasn't anything about us that was "safe" We were real. That's what made it hell. But when we had our good days, god they were amazing. That was real, gut wrenching happiness." I looked down; I could not bring myself to look at her, why was she doing this? Bringing "us" up wasn't helping anything. I could feel my anger bubbling to the surface again. "Hey, look at me, safe is running away from what is real. So, who is running now?" The anger resurfaced, I was livid. She doesn't know anything about my relationship with Marlow, who the hell does she think she is. But mostly I'm angry because I know she's right, but it still pisses me off. "Shut up Andy, just shut up. You don't know anything about my relationship with Marlow, and who we are!" I could see a bit of a smirk at the edge of her mouth wanting to curl into a smile. She looked at me with those big brown doe eyes. "Ah, did I strike a nerve Sammy? YOU seem to forget that you and I am the EXACT same person. I know about your relationship with Marlow because I can see right through you."

I took a step back, and crossed my arms in an unconscious gesture that seemed to give me some sort of protection. It was my turn to speak "You're wrong, I am not running. I am just tired. Tired of putting everything I ever had into "us", when all it ever did was bring me pain. You walked away with my heart each time you left, I couldn't do it again." I said in in a whisper but it was still firm.

"You're right Sam, but I do know that you and I don't have anywhere to go, because we don't trust each other. I don't trust you." I could hear the sobs coming back into her voice. "I'm sorry I came here tonight, but I needed clarity I guess, because nothing in my life makes sense anymore" silent tears ran down her face as she turned to leave. I could literally feel my heart breaking all over again, because I was losing her for a second time, but there was nothing I could do, because we both hurt each other so bad, that this time we may never come back from it. I will always love her, but there is no fixing "us" because there is no "us" anymore. Not even a shred of hope. As she reached for the doorknob, I let one last declaration slip pasted my lips, regrettably. "You say I broke your heart, well you got me back…" She stopped, but didn't turn around. When she closed the door behind her, I slowly walked back to when I felt my legs hit the couch and I flopped lifelessly back down. All I could do was stare and wonder how was it that we got so fucked up, and how was it that we lost all that we are.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you guys thought. Please review. Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have to apologize for being so late with this update. I promise I didn't forget about you guys, I just got caught up with finals, packing up my dorm room, finishing my freshman year of college, and readjusting to being home. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, support and ideas! They have truly been taken to heart. I promise that now I am home for the summer, I will try my hardest to have an update for you all EVERY TUESDAY. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW. I AM SIMPLY A FAN OF SAM AND ANDY. **

**THIS MAY BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER FOR BOTH SAM AND ANDY, **

Chapter 2

I stop at a red light; I am driving to work in my gray ford F-1-50. I shake my head in exasperation; I still can't believe that last night even happened. What in the world was Andy thinking coming to my house that late at night, no scratch that, I know exactly what she was thinking. I just can't believe she had the audacity to show up to my house and blame everything that happened between us on me. That wasn't what got me though, her words regarding our relationship, they stung me. Not because they were necessarily hurtful but they were true. Everything she said last night was true, but it didn't matter because there was no fixing what we had. It's over and it needed to stay in the past.

"_You wanna know why when we hurt each other it felt like hell? There wasn't anything about us that was "safe" We were real. That's what made it hell. But when we had our good days, god they were amazing. That was real, gut wrenching happiness."_

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see the light turn green. I was bombarded with the sound of car horns and people yelling at me. "Fuck, it is way too early for this". I can already feel the headache coming on and it's not even 8:00 AM.

As I made it to the station and put the car in park, I sat there for a moment, trying to gather myself and my thoughts. I place my head on the steering wheel and heave out a deep sigh, "How did everything get so fucked up?" I get out of my truck letting out another deep sigh and begin to walk up to the sally port. I hear Oliver call out from beside me

"You look like hell brother, long night?" He asks

I look up at him "You have no idea." I reply

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not a chance, brother, but it's nothing a solid 10 hours on the job can't fix."

I was late walking into parade, so I stood at the back waiting for Frank to assign partners for the day.

"To follow up on the case regarding the little girl from yesterday officer McNally you will be working with Detective Swarek for the day".

"_Of course she is Fan- efing- tastic." _I say sarcastically to myself

"Also remember detective you will be one short today since Nash has gone on a field trip with Leo's school. Alright coppers assignments for the day are as follows: Diaz/Epstein, Collins/Peck, Shaw/Price, and Williams you will be riding alone for the day since Cruz lost the bet last night and has to do everyone's paper work today."

A loud cheer erupted from the room and I could see Marlow roll her eyes. This brought a smile to my face.

"Alright, go out, serve, protect, come back in one piece, and watch your partners back, ALWAYS!"

I was the first one to exit the parade. I headed straight to the coffee machine, and made me the strongest cup ever, and downed 4 aspirins. In the hope that it would help tame the major headache that's plaguing me.

I glance over, after drowning my extreme coffee, and see McNally staring at me. "Alright let's get to work; I don't want us to waste anytime McNally, what developments have occurred in the last 24 hours?" I snap out at her.

I started looking back through my notes from the day before. The only thing we have is that the little girl was a 4 year old Hispanic and she was beaten and mangled to death then thrown in a dumpster located on the corner of 5th and Main Street. I got pulled out of my thoughts by McNally answering my question.

"Right now, we have nothing we have no witnesses and no suspects, we don't even know her name, Sam! We are at a fucking standstill! We don't even know if she has any family. She's just a baby." Her voice lowered and cracked. "No one even seems to be out looking for her." I could practically feel the desperation coming from her voice.

"McNally, we will find this guy, okay? I promise, but I need you to get your head on straight, and calm down. I know this is hard for you but you can't lose yourself. She is a victim and her killer will be brought to justice, but you have got to calm down.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD SAM; DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR HOW TO FEEL! Let me see if I can help you understand this; see if you can wrap your brain around this okay? She was a baby, every bone in her body was turned to mush, and she was thrown in a dumpster like some piece of trash! She was NOT A VICTIM! SHE WAS A BABY!

I held my hands up in a protective motion. "Okay, okay. McNally. No one is telling you what to do, but listen to me. I need you to calm down and breathe. You want to help this little girl and find the bastard that did this to her? Then I need you to calm down, you are becoming too emotionally involved in this right now, and that can only make things worse, you know that. We will find this guy, Andy; you just have to trust me. You have to calm down. You're right she is not a _victim_ she is a baby, a baby who needs us, and needs us to be in complete and total focus." I try to placate to her.

"Oh Sam, enough! Of course I am emotionally involved, she was a baby! She was beaten and thrown away like a dirty used up rag doll!" her voice broke on the word. "She will never grow up and fall in love, she will never go to college and have a shot at a successful life, because it was cut short by some sick twisted bastard! Who the hell are you to give me any sort of orders regarding my feelings and how to do MY JOB? Don't tell me that it's hazardous! Okay?! Because I know, I know it is, but this is the part of the job, that doesn't get easier Sam. It gets harder each time we do this. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take. I am tired, physically and emotionally tired Sam. Our job is to "_serve and protect_" When I see things like this, I blame us, because we weren't doing our jobs, we weren't protecting. This is our fault. You say that I have become too emotionally involved, but let me tell you something detective; I would rather be emotionally involved then have no emotion at all. Like you, you have nothing Sam, nothing. You are as hard and cold as stone, sometimes I question whether you still have a heart. What happened to you?"

"ANDY THAT'S ENOUGH! I snapped at her, no longer able to take her shit, my voice dropped down into a harsh whisper, I slowly step towards her until I'm peering down into her eyes, fiercely starring at her to make sure she comprehends what I am about to say.

"First off no one was telling you how to do your job; I needed you to calm down! You aren't thinking clearly and you know it! Secondly, I want you to listen to me carefully what happened to this little girl, is not our fault, and it is not **your** fault. As hard as it is, you have to accept that we can't save them all. Thirdly, what happened between us happened, there is no changing it, but you have no right to insult me, by claiming that I have no emotion. You don't know what I feel when I look at these bodies, you don't know what goes through my head, what I wish. You don't know how it tears me up inside! Just because I don't voice my thoughts, and express my feelings, just because I'm not as easy to read as you, doesn't give you the right to comment and disrespect me. You don't know a thing, but I will tell you one thing right now. On the job, no matter what has happened between us that stays outside this building and I am still your superior. That means when I tell you to do something you do it and you respect me, so that means you don't raise your voice, you don't roll your eyes, you just do it. Do I make myself clear!?"

I study her face as I wait for her reply. I could see tears slowly creeping up in the corners of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall as she scowled to herself and straighten up her poster.

She gave out a curt, "Yes sir" clearly still frustrated with the whole situation, and more.

"I think it's best if you leave, go home and clear your head. You will be removed off this case, for the time being." I hated doing this to her, because I know that it's hurting her, and honestly I hate doing that. It's easy to tell that she is beyond frustrated; I hate knowing that I am the one causing her all of the frustration and hurt, but I can't afford her to not think straight, our 48 hour window is closing fast, and we have no room or time for screw ups. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do about it." _Well that's not a hundred percent true, I really didn't have to dismiss McNally, the word lashing that I just gave her would have been shock enough to get her head in the game, but I can't help feeling just a little bit vindictive towards her for coming over to my house completely unexpected and bringing up all this shit. That and I don't think I can take being with her for a long period of time without exploding, I need all the focus in the world for this case"_. I comb my fingers through my hair and let out another troubled sigh, _"I'm doing that a lot lately,"_ as I head over to Frank to give him the update on McNally.

"Frank, I sent McNally home for the day, she has become too emotionally invested in the case and right now she is losing all of her reasoning. I need someone else's help for the day, and everyone is out. I request that since Marlow is doing paper work, she takes McNally's place for the day."

"Sure, I have no problem with that. Just be sure to catch her up, and let me know how McNally is doing." I nodded my understanding, about to turn away and find Marlow, when Frank rested his hand on my shoulder. It was silent for a few seconds as Frank just stared at me inquisitively. "Sam listen," Frank began, "I know that things between the two of you are tense right now, okay? I get that, I understand it, but…."

"Frank, what are you doing? I quickly cut him off, no way are getting into this right now, or ever. "I love you brother, but I am not in the mood for your psychobabble right now okay? I have a terrible headache and I just want to get today over with". I start walking to the door, but Frank's next statement stopped me before I could turn the handle.

"Swarek, listen to me all I am saying is that things have changed okay..."

I jerked my head up and whipped my head around to level him with a glare; I could feel my body stiffen up in anger. I knew what he was referring to; my body having already been tense, and my mind so high strung I immediately lashed out at him.

"You don't think I know that Frank?! Jesus Christ, do me a favor Frank, stay OUT of MY personal LIFE, because it doesn't affect you, or anyone else for that matter. Got it!"

Frank just shakes his head sadly at me, like I'm some ill mannered child. "You're wrong Sam, you're tattered and broken inside. Your relationship with McNally is my business because you BOTH bring it to work. If you both left what happened between the two of you at home, if you left behind all of the anger and frustration, then we wouldn't be having this conversation. You have Marlow now, I understand that, but McNally is going through a lot. Those six months have really changed her."

I ran my hand over my face, and let out an insane, humorless, frustrated little chuckle.

"Ha, wow you're really trying to sell her today, aren't ya?" I was immediately cut off.

"Shut up and pay attention! I've seen it, the rest of division has seen it and if you haven't you're an idiot. Leave the past in the past Sam. Stop harboring onto all of that anger, both of you. Life is too short Sam, Jerry is proof of that. I just don't want the two of you having any regrets down the road, mistakes that you wish you could go back and change, but it's too late. You both have a job that is bigger than the both of you and your issues. My division will NOT suffer because the two of you can't grow up, and get your shit together. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Transparent, boss." I speak out sarcastically, resisting the urge to salute as well "_your pushing the limit already, doing that will only lead to me getting suspended" _I think, as I leave his office and start walking back to mine. His words continue to dance through my mind.

"_McNally is going through a lot, six months has really changed her... I've seen it, the rest of division has seen it and if you haven't you're an idiot"._

Have I really been that blind with rage? That I haven't actually, really looked at her? I think back to earlier this morning and picture her face, body, every inch of her in my mind. Having a clear image begin to notice some off things about her; her eyes were sunken in, and she has purple and black bags surrounding her eyes, making her resemble a raccoon. _"Was she like that last night,"_ I wonder. The fact that I didn't notice something so obvious brought crippling pain through my heart. Even on her first day back, when we were working together, I didn't look at her. I was so angry, and blinded by my rage that I didn't even see her, or her physical changes. Looking at her now though I see how malnourished she has become. She looks like she hasn't eaten for days and her skin tone was a chalky pale color. Her eyes lost their shine and the twinkle has completely gone. Her hair didn't have the beautiful shine or the glow it once had before. As much as I wanted to worry about it now, I couldn't, there was a little girl who was bigger than McNally and I both, and this little girl needed and deserved justice. I had to go and let Marlow know that she would be working with me for the day.

I walk up behind Marlow, and give her a short greeting so she knows I'm here. "Hey"

She looked up from her paper work, and gave me a big smile. "Hey, Swarek, what can I do for you? Do you miss me already?" she greets me cheekily, her smile turning into a slight smirk.

"Ha, um yeah, but that's not why I'm here. I need you to fill in for McNally on the case we were working on, she has been taken off until further notice because she got too emotionally involved."

"Uh sure, just give me the details and we can start."

As we made it into my office I laid out all of the notes that McNally and I had accumulated over the last 24 hours.

"Okay, right now we pretty much have nothing. We have the body of a four year old little girl, Hispanic, we have no name, and no one that seems to be looking for her, no witnesses, or any suspects, nothing. I was really hoping that you could help because you're not central to the case, maybe you can give us a different perspective and on top of that our 48 hour window is steadily shrinking

"Okay, well who reported it?"

I flipped back through my notes "uh, a woman who lived in the apartment complexes near the dumpster. She was taking her trash out and found her."

"Okay, did you or McNally go through the apartment complex and ask every person that has a window view to the dumpster if they saw anything out of the ordinary? Or even the people in the apartment complex to the right of the dumpster?

"Of course we did, they all said they saw nothing." I grunt out the hopelessness I'm feeling growing and getting the better of me.

"Okay, Swarek stay calm. Ask them again you never know, someone could be covering up something. It never hurts to ask again, you know that. I know this is frustrating, but you are the best at what you do."

"We literally have nothing, and I don't know what to do. I don't even know how to go about this. I just wish Jerry were here. He would know exactly what to do." I whisper out hanging my head and putting my hands so I can lean my entire weight on it.

This was becoming too heavy. I didn't really want to let Marlow into that part of my life; she wasn't here for it and honestly it is just too painful to go through again. All of this was just a constant reminder that my best friend isn't here anymore, all of the frustration with the case, and how McNally and I can't seem to get anything right anymore. McNally and I can't even stay in the same room for more than ten minutes. Everything is all 50 shades of fucked.

"Sam look at me." Marlow whispers into my ear and presses her body up to my back so she can hang over my shoulders to see my face. After awhile I slowly tilt my head to look up at her.

Once she is sure she that has my attention she begins talking "I didn't know Jerry but, I know that if he were here right now, he would probably tell you the same thing and that he would be so proud of you for stepping up and being there for your division when they needed you. You and McNally can do this. I know you can, and so does the rest of the division."

Her words brought me a since of comfort, I know she's right but there are moments when things just get too hard and the air gets hard to breathe. She brought me some comfort, that's what I think I love most about Marlow.

"You always know what to say". I say with a grin.

"I know that's why you love me, so much." She teases back.

The mood considerably better, we head back to work on figuring out the case, bouncing ideas off each other and researching possible areas to start investigating. The rest of the work day continues in much the same way and I soon find myself driving back home with Marlow in the passenger seat.

We just came from dropping off her car, a Black, 2012 Volvo, at her apartment. When she suddenly ask about dinner, "What do you want for dinner? What about Chinese and a beer?"

I felt a strong quick jolt of pain went through me at her words, Chinese and beer is what McNally and I used to do. _I suddenly don't really like the taste of Chinese anymore_.

"No, I uh don't like Chinese. What about pizza or something, we can just kick back and watch TV?"

"Sounds good," she replies back, and silence feels the truck once more.

When we get to my loft, I open the door and immediately crash down on to my couch. Marlow coming in a few minutes later after calling Dominos takes the recliner across from me. Neither one of us bothers to turn on T.V. content to just wallow in our thoughts, but after twenty minutes of silence I decide to take a glance up at Marlow cause I know she usually can't stay quiet for long. I look up at her and I could see that there was something different in her face, something she was contemplating. After awhile of hesitation she finally spoke

"You know there is something that we haven't talked about, or more like you have been avoiding it. I don't care really, about the avoiding part, but we are going to talk about it now." She more demands than tell me.

"Marlow don't. Okay…" She cut me off

"So McNally's back."

"It's in the past, okay? Leave it there. I had a really long day, and honestly I just want to have some pizza, a beer and watch T.V. with you. Can we do that please?"

I could tell that she was upset because I was avoiding the subject again, but I am seriously getting tired of everyone bringing up the past and getting into business that wasn't there own. I could tell by the way she took in a deep breath, and she pinched up her face that she was getting ready to go a small rant, but I cut her off before the dam of words could spill forth

"Okay!?"

She let out the gather air in a huff and looked down, the small pout on her lips made me smile.

"Hey, look at me" I said in a softer voice. She looked up into my eyes. And I continued still in a soft voice but also firm.

"It's in the past, she's in the past. Okay?" I leaned in and kissed her, as I pulled back I could see the smile spread across her face, and she nodded.

"_McNally is in the past, her everything we shared, is all in the past." _I said in my head, almost like a mantra. 

**I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you guys thought! Have a wonderful day! Chapter 3 is almost finished. I promise. I really hope you all enjoyed! –EJAMI-SANDY13**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Hi, guys I am so sorry for the long wait. I know I promised you guys a chapter a week, but life got in the way.

I really am sorry.I also have some exciting news. I now have a new editor and co-writer for this story, because I wanted to get these chapters out to you guys faster.

_**Jelly Bean Jenna**_, is my new partner. I cannot thank her enough for the work that she has put into this chapter and the rest of the story from here on out. I really hope you guys enjoy, and chapters should be out faster.

Again, I am so sorry for the long wait.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. SIMPLY A FAN OF THE SHOW, AND SANDY**

Chapter 3

I stayed up for most of that night, thinking about the last couple of days. Everything had gotten so fucked up, since McNally has come back. I was fine, I was getting along with everything fine, I accepted that she left, and that she wouldn't have a part in my life anymore, but then here she comes and digs everything up, everything that I had tried so hard to bury. Just thinking about it all makes my blood boil, but I can't keep doing this.

_WE _can't keep doing this.

I feel like if it can't be love then it's war, and I don't want to do that anymore. I want peace. The both of us _need _peace. I don't want to make the same mistakes anymore. There needs to be some serious change, starting with Andy McNally.

This morning when I dropped Marlo off at home and she kissed me goodbye, she felt different- like something had changed.

Watching her walk away made me feel like something had changed too; ME.

It has been a week since McNally has been at work, this did not sit well with me.

This wasn't making any sense too me. McNally, never used to be this fragile, and broken. McNally was a woman who could hold her own, and stand her ground. She never used to be afraid. She had this fire that burned inside of her, that was one of the reasons I fell in love with her. I had to find out what happened while she was under, how it had changed her.

None of this was making any sense to me, neither was she.

I set out to find Collins. When I found him he was in the break room talking with Peck, about a man they had arrested earlier today.

"Collins, a word." He turned around with a very surprised look on his face. He could tell that I wasn't really asking nicely.

"Yes Sir, what can I do for you?"

"In private. This won't take very long." I added despite Peck's cold gaze.

As we walked through the station to one of the empty interrogation rooms, I couldn't help but feel a bit of annoyance. I know that I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I don't really understand why, but the feeling is there none the less.

"I need you to tell me what happened, while McNally was undercover."

"Sir?" He gave me a confused look, but there was something in the way that he was holding himself together that made me think otherwise. He knew what I was asking, he just didn't want to tell me, give me the answer.

"Collins?" I broke him out of his train of thought. This was driving me insane, something happened out there and I needed to know what. He ran his hand through his hair, and his look changed; it was exasperated, nervous. That put me on edge because this just isn't like Collins.

Since I had known him, he has never let the control over his feelings come undone.

"I uh, don't know what you're talking about Sir. Didn't you read our report, and hear our statements when we went to debrief?" His body language was changing, becoming more and more tense.

I crossed my arms and waited, there was no way that I was giving up until I knew the truth.

"Yes."

"Then you know everything." He snapped at me, and crossed his arms in a protective fashion. He was defensive, because he was hiding something.

I was losing my nerve with this guy.

"See, Collins I have this feeling in my gut, that what was said in debriefing isn't "_everything_" So why don't you tell me what really happened?" I step closer to him, and look him square in the face.

"Sir, I have to say I'm confused as to why you would think there is more with what happened to Andy while we were under. Nothing happened that shouldn't have. If that makes any sense. Why do you ask?"

"I think there is something more, because the woman that is here now, is not the same woman that left 6 months ago." He cut me off.

"Of course she's not Sir, we were away from our friends, our families. We had to leave our old lives behind, we were completely uprooted, no contact from anyone we knew…" It was my turn to cut him off.

"I know how UC works Collins. McNally's different. She NEVER used to be this fragile. She could hold her own, and put her emotions aside. I noticed it, when we were working together on the case with the battered 4 year old. She couldn't hold it together . She never used to be that way, something had to have happened, something that stayed with her." I could see that he wasn't going to budge, and I was losing my patience.

"Collins you both have a new found respect, and care for each other. I know you care about her, so please tell me what happened." I wanted to choke on the statement that had just come out of my mouth, I did NOT want to admit too Andy and Collins having this deep connection.

Deeper than I would ever understand right now.

I could see the look in his eyes change, it was like he wanted to tell me, he just wasn't sure how.

"We were under for a couple of weeks and running the drugs across the border. Things we on track, and we were making all the right connections with all the right people. About a month later, they had hired a new girl. She was young, and absolutely terrified. Andy and I figured out that she was blackmailed into working for Braga. She was a young girl 15 at most, said her name was Lillianna Vargus. She had long jet black hair, and hazel eyes. She was Hispanic. She was very cut off from Andy and I, and the rest of the team. You could see that she wasn't cut out for this life. She wouldn't talk unless she had too, and did exactly what she had to do, so she could get out of there after every day, as fast as she could. Immediately, Andy took to her, and began to befriend her. Andy looked out for her, made sure Lillianna had everything in order, if the other guys gave her hell, Andy would be there ready to back her up. I knew that it was a bad idea from the start. I kept telling Andy that they were becoming too attached, and it was a bad idea. She refused to listen too me. After a while Andy began to invite her to our apartment, they would have girls nights, when I had to be out at meetings, and they weren't needed."

I could see that the air was becoming hard to breathe for Nick. His voice began to break, and he no longer held eye contact with me.

" It had been about 4 months, since Lillianna and Andy had formed this friendship/alliance. Andy continued to look out for her, buying her food, clothing, everything she needed. Lillianna kind of lived at the apartment. Andy had worked it out, so that our handler didn't know about it. On the days when she wasn't there, we would catch up on actual police work. Anyway, one day we got a call, Braga said he wanted to see us, there was a change in plans transporting the goods across the border. We had all agreed to go in together. When we got into the warehouse, Andy and I were immediately on high alert. When we got into the office, we knew something wasn't right. We were the only three there, besides Braga's two body guards and himself. Andy and I remained cool, we could tell that Lillianna was scared. We tried to let her know, subtly that everything was going to be okay. I asked Braga where everyone was, and he said that there had been a change of plans. Someone had told him that there had been a leak, and one of the three of us was the rat. We all three kept denying it, saying we had no idea what he was talking about, but he was set that it was one of the three. He immediately zeroed in on Lillianna."

I got a sharp pain in my chest, and I couldn't breathe anymore. I knew where Nick was going next.

"Lillianna, kept begging and pleading she didn't know anything. Andy and I tried to take the attention off of her, but Braga was set on her, after an hour of interrogation from Braga and his minions, he said he believed us, and we were free to leave. As we turned to leave, Braga's men grabbed Lillianna, and turned her around to face Braga. It all happened so fast that Andy and I didn't have time to react fast enough. She let out this blood curdling scream. Braga held a gun to her head and said _'You aren't needed anymore, thank you for your _services' and blew her brains out."

I couldn't breathe anymore. I needed air, I looked up and saw silent tears running down Collins' face. His voice broke under extreme tension saying his next statement.

"There was nothing we could do." He quickly wiped the tears away, and continued with.

"She hasn't been the same since Sir, and I don't know how to fix it. I'm sorry that wasn't in the report filed or said in the debriefing, but Andy begged me, to leave it buried. She said she couldn't go through it again. So I did. When that little girl appeared in the trash can the other day, it brought everything back up because that little girl looked so much like Lillianna. Now you know everything. Can I please leave now?"

I was at a loss for words.

He didn't wait for my reply, he quickly exited.

Andy was right, this was the part of the job that didn't get any easier.

I had to go and find her.

As I left the interrogation room, I went straight through the station and didn't even listen to Marlo when she called my name. I had to get out, I needed to go and find Andy.

We needed to talk.

I sped over to her condo and knocked and knocked to get no answer. I called her cell, that went straight too voicemail. I went to the Penny, her dad's, she was nowhere to be found.

I was about to lose my mind when I remembered that she said that her dad liked going to Cherry Beach, and fire off rounds when he had a long and hard day.

Maybe she would be there. It didn't hurt to try.

As I pulled up, and turned off the truck I put my head on the steering wheel and let out a heavy sigh. It was all making sense now, and it made my heart ache.

I had to find her.

I searched the entire beach for what seemed like forever, and I was about to give up, when I made it to a cove, and found her, I could hear her sobbing.

She had her knees pulled up into her chest, and her arms around her entire body.

It was as if she was trying to keep herself together.

Seeing her in that position and hearing her sob each time, broke my heart a little more each time.

"Andy" She looked up startled. The look on her face broke my heart.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I eased my way towards her so she wouldn't get scared and put my arms around her.

I held her, tight to my chest. She held on tight, and had fistfuls of my shirt.

The earth stood still; time stood still, in that moment I didn't care about the hell we put each other through, the past 6 months, all of the mistakes each of us made or the fact that this was wrong.

None of that mattered.

All I could think about was being here in this moment, with her.

I put my nose into her hair, and let the side of my face rest on the top of her head. We would deal with reality, in a minute. Right now all I could think about right now is how much I missed her.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let us know what you thought. I have read many of your reviews about wanting someone new for Andy, and I hear you guys. There will be a new character introduced in the next chapter. So look forward to that. :)

Have an amazing day, and rest of the week!-EJAMI-SANDY13


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_Hi guys! Here is Chapter 4, as promised! I really hope you all enjoy. The response to this story has been so amazing, I love hearing you guys' thoughts! There are some people that seem to think, that I am not a McSwarek. I promise guys, I am a McSwarek through and through. I have faith they will pull through this season. ;)  
_**Jelly Bean Jenna,**_ is my new partner. I cannot thank her enough for the work that she has put into this chapter and the rest of the story from here on out. I really hope you guys enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. SIMPLY A FAN OF THE SHOW, AND SAM AND ANDY.

################################################## ################################################## 

Immeasurable time spent wrapped around each other made time drift by forcing it to became inconsequential as Sam and Andy sat together lost in the moment.  
Andy's fully fledged crying had seeped away and became sniffs as she regained some composure. Andy seemed to lose herself and let Sam close enough to  
comfort her until reality set in and she realized that she was sitting wrapped up in his arms.  
Her eyes snapped to meet his gaze before she shrugged out of his grasp and pulled away, eventually finding her feet and standing before Sam with an  
anxious expression on her face.

"What are you doing here Sam?"

Andy's tone is harsh as the words come out and her hand scatters across her cheek to wipe away the last few tears that stain them. She whirls around,  
unwilling to let him see the signs of her weakness as she wipes them away, her back now facing Sam as she tries to block him from her mind.

"Andy.."

"No, what are you doing here? Nick told you didn't he? That's the only reason you would be out here looking for me. You feel bad. I don't need your pity, and I  
don't need you to hold my hand and coddle me."

Her words sting, they come out cold and make her sound distant.

"Andy, I know you're upset but I am not here to fight with you. I'm just.."  
"You're what? _Worried _about me? Afraid I'm going snap? Fall over the edge? Please Sam you've never really been worried about me before. Don't start now,  
just because some girl I tried to help had her brains blown to shit. What was it that you said _'you have to accept that we can't save them all?"_

"Yeah, but this wasn't just _some girl _you took care of her like she was your own, loved her like she was your own.. " Sam starts to reason with Andy, but she  
wasn't about to let him so she cuts him off and says "It uh, sounds like you have everything figured out detective, like you've solved the puzzle."

This time when she spoke, Andy turned around to face him, her eyes lacking the display of any emotion at all.

"But... you don't know everything. You don't know how_I_ was supposed to take care of her, keep her safe. You don't know that I _promised _her, we would make  
it out of the hell hole we were in _together_" Andy's voice was barely a whisper, but even so it still broke under the emotion she felt.  
"You don't know the look of sheer terror she gave me before she died. You weren't there, when I silently promised that everything would be okay. YOU  
WEREN'T THERE. SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW A GODDAM THING, JUST BECAUSE SOMEOME TOLD YOU, AND YOU NOW HAVE _SECOND HAND _INFORMATION!"

Since she had come home, Sam had seen the difference in her, he just had no idea until now that it had effected her so deeply. Witnessing it first hand made  
him shudder.

"Andy, this wasn't your fault. What happened to Lillianna wasn't your fault. She knows you loved her."

"Sam, shut up. Okay, just shut up. I don't need your regurgitated bullshit. That isn't going to fix what happened, it isn't going to make me feel better. Do me a  
favor, just leave, I want you to leave."

"I'm sorry Andy, but I'm not going anywhere. Not until, we talk."

"Talk? Talk about what Sam? Jesus. I thought everything had been said between us, what more do you want from me? I can't keep doing this pulling and  
tugging between us. You broke up with me remember?! In a fucking parking lot. Then you make all of these promises to me, and I come home to see that  
you're in a relationship…"

"Andy don't. I don't want to fight. That's why I'm here. I'm tired of the two of us constantly at war. I feel like if it can't be love, if we can't _be _in love, then It's  
war. I don't want that anymore."

"What are you saying? You wanna be my _Friend_?"  
"Please Sam, if you think we can be friends you're a bigger fool then I thought."

"Jesus Christ Andy. Stop!"

"No, you stop! You stop trying to button up all that we are, that we were with that stupid cliché! God, do you know how insulting that is for me?! Us being  
_"friends"?_ I don't want to be your friend Sam, I can't just be your friend. When are you going to understand that? What we are and what we had, can't be  
summed up into one lousy shit word. You summing us up like that, is a slap in the face, because it's like I never meant anything to you."

"You're friends with Luke and you were engaged before he cheated on you, so I think we can be. You're just pissed off because you didn't get your way." Sam  
could tell that he hit a nerve saying that, it also made her anger escalate a little as her face flashed with red.

"Go to hell." Was her response.

"I'll meet you there". The words slipped out before he could stop them, but he really didn't mean them.  
"Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"No, you seem to have it all figured out. You want to know why I'm friends with Luke, I'll tell you why. I never loved Luke. I mean I did, but I wasn't _in_ love with  
him. It was always you. I loved Luke as a friend. That's it, and I will admit how stupid I was to say yes to his proposal, knowing full well that I wasn't in love  
with him. But you scared the hell out of me. You were everything I wasn't, you saw things with a whole new perspective and did things I would never in a  
million years think about doing. That scared the hell out of me, so I ran. That is why I can be friends with Luke, that's why his betrayal with Jo didn't really hurt,  
because I didn't really love him that way. My history with Luke can be summed up in one lousy shit word, because he isn't you."

Sam was utterly shocked by her declaration.

"Andy, she isn't you…"

"Sam, that doesn't make me feel any better! That does nothing for me, to be honest with you it's an even bigger insult than wanting to be friends because I  
don't know if that is a good or bad thing. If it's a good thing, then why are you with her, and not with me?Or are you saying that she isn't me because she isn't  
complicated, and the whole concept of "we" isn't complicated? Either way Sam, that little declaration you just made is shit. So, I can't be your friend, we can't  
be friends. I can be your colleague but that's it. Nothing more. It's too hard. I'm done fighting, I know when the odds are against me, and when to walk away.  
Goodbye Sam".

Just as fresh tears made their presence known, Andy turned and walked away, her feet sinking into the sand of the beach as she left him staring after her.  
They had made it almost to the shoreline while their argument played out, Andy walking away and Sam following.  
Sam watched her go, he just didn't have the strength to chase after her right now and rehash all of the ugly words that had been carelessly thrown around.  
After watching her disappear into the distance, Sam's feet found themselves standing in front of his truck in the parking area. He had walked back up here  
without even being focused on actually doing it.  
He looked around the parking lot and saw no other vehicles, although there were a few people milling around on foot.  
"Damnit" Sam said as he slammed his hand down on the roof of his tuck when his patience finally gave way and his anger flourished.

He was angry with himself because even though she had ordered him away, he couldn't leave her here.  
Retracing his steps back down to the beach, Sam set out in the direction that he had seen Andy walk in. He was at least hoping that she'd let him take her  
home instead of leaving her out here alone.  
Sam scanned the faces of the few people he passed as he walked, none of them remotely close to resembling the one that he was searching for. But it kept  
him determined to find her, just to make sure that she was okay.  
He'd walked for some time, letting his mind aimlessly wonder as his shoes filled with sand. And still, Andy was just missing.

When Sam was least expecting it, he heard Andy's laugh carry out over the soft rolling silence as she let it free.  
He could tell that she was close by, he just couldn't see her yet.  
Spinning around in a wide circle, Sam finally found her. Her hair billowed slightly in the breeze that had come up, and her head was titled slightly to the side as  
she listened intently to some guy that had completely captivated her attention.  
Andy's feet sank into the sand as she fled across the beach seeking solace anywhere but here.  
She had known for a while that things would reach this point with Sam, she just never expected it to be while she was free falling towards rock bottom.

She sensed that he wasn't following, a breath sighed out in relief that he was giving her space right now.

The light breeze that had picked up was refreshing, the smell of salt carried across the sand from the water.  
She loved coming out here, until now. Now it had become a place scarred with misery.  
Andy felt something brush against her leg, the sudden feeling making her jump and let out a shriek as she was pulled from her harsh thoughts.

"SPOT!"  
As Andy jumped and tried to scramble away she looked down to find a huge Labrador next to her legs as it circled her playfully. It made her burst into a fit of  
giggles, she'd been scared by an overgrown puppy.

"I am so sorry."

Andy noticed the voice again to find that it belonged to a face that was smiling like it was not really sorry.  
"It's okay" Andy let her hand find the dog's head as he kept weaving around her seeking attention.

"He doesn't normally do that" the voice repeated as the face under a mop of dark hair flushed.

"It's okay, he's just being friendly" Andy said, both hands now rubbing around the dogs ears and under his chin.  
As Andy pulled her hands away, the dog leapt up and pushed her over with its unexpected weight causing her to effectively tumble over and sit on her ass in  
the sand.

"SPOT!"

The owner moved closer and hooked the dogs leash through its collar before pulling it away from Andy. "Sit! Please?"  
The owner sounded like this was all new to him.  
He held out his hand and helped Andy up, her face turning scarlet as she dusted herself off.  
"He's still a pup, and I'm trying to train him but, that's not really working out".

"So you named him Spot?" Andy giggled out.

The stranger nodded, "Bob just wasn't working for him". It sent Andy into another fit of giggles.

"I'm Andy". Andy said holding her hand out for the stranger to shake.

Sam stood watching the exchange in the distance, everything screaming that the scene unfolding in front of his eyes was all wrong.  
The dog was lapping up the attention that Andy was showing it, the guy soon following as Sam saw him look Andy up and down.  
That was a gut-grinding moment.  
Sam watched as Andy tumbled over before the stranger bent down and held out his hand to help her up.  
The entire ten minute exchange made life feel surreal as Sam watched another guy be where he was, doing what he wanted to be doing; complete with a dog  
and all.

_################################################## ################################################## ############_

_**Authors Note: **_I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you all thought. I can't wait to hear! Chapter 5 is already in the works! Have a great day, and thank you all for all of the support!-EJAMI-SANDY13


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I hope you all don't hate me. I promise everyone I am a McSwarek. This will end the way we all want it to. I just needed a change of pace because this season is killing me emotionally. LOL I want to pull all my hair out right now. But I promise this will end the way we all want it to. :) _

_Anyways, **Jelly Bean Jenna**, is my new partner for this story, and she has been nothing short of amazing! Love you girl!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE, OR ANYTHING RELATED. I AM SIMPLY A FAN OF THE SHOW AND OF SAM AND ANDY.**

* * *

"I'm Aleczander." The stranger held out his hand out to Andy who had to snap her gaze away from his deep blue eyes.

"And you've already met Spot." Andy let out a giggle_. _As Andy's giggle filed out Spot jumped up at her again, joining in the fun.

Aleczander flushed bright red when Andy stepped back before toppling over again.

"SPOT! STOP!" The stranger said sternly to the dog before swooping down and scooping Andy back up on to her feet.

Andy tugged on her shirt trying to straighten it out, her breath billowing out in another fit of giggles as she spoke "Have you ever thought that the reason he doesn't listen to you is because you have named him two of the worst names you could ever give anyone? Much less a dog. How long have you had him?"

"2 days." The reply was accompanied with a shy smile.

"Well how about we change his name to something that he does like? It's not too late."

Andy looked away as her face wrapped up in amusement.

"Are you insinuating that I am incapable of choosing a good, strong name for the pup on my own?" His voice was soft enough to draw her attention back to him, his hand over his heart as he feigned hurt.

"No, of course not. I'm not insinuating anything, I'm telling you." Andy couldn't resist the jab, he really looked like he had a good sense of humor, so she let her playful side come out.

"Okay, fair enough but we BOTH have to agree, and the dog too. I guess"

Andy let out another laugh, this one reaching down and curling her toes.

"Okay, we have a deal Mr. … uh, what's your last name?" She felt the embarrassment flood her cheeks again as her hand moved towards him to shake and was left hanging in the air halfway.

"Wolff. Aleczander Wolff. Yours?" Oh wow! And he just had to run his hand through his hair making it shimmer in shades of black in the sunlight as it moved. Andy had to make sure that she wasn't licking the sand in that moment.

"McNally. Andy McNally_." _Finally his hand swept out and met hers, his tanned skin warm when she returned the hold on his hand as they formally introduced themselves.

"Well, it's nice to officially meet you Andy McNally, and you have yourself a deal."

The dog, who now had become nameless, took off running down the beach, Aleczander following and Andy finding her feet doing the same.

"What about Bruno?" He asked and stopped to look at her wearing the feint traces of a hopeful smile.

"Seriously? No" Andy carried on walking while her mind spurred away and thought.

"Max?"

That made Andy succumb to another round of laughter, was this guy for real? Seeing her face he said "Rex, he looks like a Rex" and shrugged when Andy started at him, and tried to hold in her laughter.

"What about Jaxx? It has edge, but it's playful. I think it fits what about you?" She suddenly blurted describing the dog as she saw it behave.

"Jaxx? Strangely, I love it. Hopefully he does too, because if he doesn't I don't know what I'll do. Haha." Alec, looks down at his pup as the dog circles his legs and then looks back up to Andy, and shyly adds."So it hasn't slipped my mind that we have been walking down the beach for the past 45 minutes, and I don't know anything about you, but your first name. Why is that?"

Andy stopped taking her small steps and looked up, her mind searching for the right wording, _ "_You never asked. Haha, what would you like to know?"

Oddly enough she didn't feel threatened or curious as to why he wanted to know about her. Funny enough, she had been hoping that he would.

"Okay, let's play a game." Alec stops walking again and Andy looks up, two seconds of his deep blue gaze making her get lost and almost forget how to breathe.

"Wh...what game did you have in mind?" And apparently almost how to talk too.

"How about we play 20 questions, and we take turns after each question?"

"20 questions, really? How old are we, 15?" Alec, lifts an eyebrow, and cocks his head to the he was daring her to play along.

"I'm sorry did you have something better in mind?" He was so totally flirting with her right now, the knowledge making a tiny tingle run down her spine. It had been a while since she felt that.

"No, 20 questions is good." She mumbled clearing her throat as she tried to sound normal and not like a hormonal teenager.

"Okay then, I'll start. How old are you?" His take charge kind of attitude- well, she liked that so far.

"28."

"How old are you?" Andy tried not to follow that with a groan at her originality.

"Haha, you can't copy the same questions, but I will allow it this time. I'm 30." His chuckle just sounded so carefree, so lighthearted.

"Okay, but the first two, which are 'how old are you, and what you do for a living' are givens because those are the ones we really want to know." Andy fired back.

"Okay, okay. What do you do for a living?"

She totally knew he'd walk into that one, most people did. It was how soon after learning what she did that would be the wild card.

"I'm a police officer for the 15th division." She kind of squeaked it out. She wasn't ashamed of it, it just scared most people.

"A police officer? Huh? That's interesting."

Apparently, not him though.

"Why do you say it like that? Don't think I have the guts to be a police officer?" She really didn't mean to scowl it out as much as she had, it was meant to sound playful, and hopefully he took it that way.

"In this short hour walk with you officer, something by the way you hold yourself and the look in your eyes, just now, tells me to never underestimate you." Alec looked back down at her and gave her a crooked smile."I just find it interesting, in a good way. A very good way plus, it is incredibly sexy." This time, he added a wink, her mouth gaping open before he let out a roar of laughter. "I'm kidding, well not about the incredibly sexy part, but I'm not trying to pick you up or scare you away."

That earned him a playful slap on the arm as Andy wished her red cheeks would just stop flaming at everything he said.

"Oh, whatever. What is it that you do, huh?

"I'm in the Marine Corps. Staff Sergeant Aleczander Wolff reporting for duty." This time he rounded her and stood up straight as he saluted her half mockingly. It was the first time Andy had actually looked at him. He must have stood 6'4, had a very good muscular build, and had what looked like a tattoo on his left shoulder that was creeping out from under his left sleeve. He sure was a sight for sore eyes.

But it didn't take long before her overthinking kicked in and realization hits Andy. Was he kidding?

"Wait, I thought you said you were 30? How are you a staff sergeant?"

"I am, I joined the Marines when I was 20. This June will mark my 10th anniversary wearing the uniform."

"Wow why did you join so young?" Alec cuts Andy off with a waive of his hand, and reminds her of the rules of their game.

"Did you forget the rules of the game Officer McNally? It's my turn."

"Right, sorry." Andy said feeling really embarrass again.

"So, what's your favorite movie"?

"I have a set. The Rocky Saga, is my favorite set of movies. I believe they are the greatest creation to ever hit the big screen. There's something about the underdog, showing everyone what he's really made of that just resonates with me." Her answer makes Alec's face light up.

"Oh man, The Rocky Saga is one of my favorites. What movie is your favorite?" Andy cuts Alec off and reminds him of the rules. _His rules. _

"S'cuse me, it's my turn. So back to my previous question. "Why did you join so young?"

Andy feels bad for a second when she sees Alec's face turns serious for a moment as he considers how to answer her question.

"Ah, that is a question for a different day officer."

He shoots her down, but she doesn't find it offending.

"So, favorite color?"

"Don't have one, but if I had to pick I guess yellow."

"What's your middle name?"

"Lee."

"Whose your favorite actor?"

"Robert Downey Jr." Alec rolls his eyes. Their mood had stayed friendly and the banter continued.

"What?"

"It's predictable. Every woman on the planet loves him. I would not have pegged you for predictable officer." He was teasing her, but she didn't mind.

"I am not predictable!"

"Really? Well you might have to prove that to me." He was looking at her again, so she feint annoyance.

"Next question, what tattoo do you have?"

Her question seemed to take him by surprise, a smile slipping over her lips as she eyed him back.

"Huh?"

"I can see a piece of it from under your shirt sleeve." His face when she answered was priceless.

"Oh, um it's a tribal tattoo that stretches from the top of my arm to my shoulder blade."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child."

They were stall walking down the beach, with no set destination, Jaxx running to the water and the back again.

"That's awesome! I bet you got everything you ever wanted as a kid. Huh?"

This time, it was her turn to turn serious as her baggage resurfaced. She so didn't want to spoil the moment and go there right now.

"Not really, well sometimes it was but others it got to be kind of lonely."

She took a deep breath, and then added some more.

"What about you?Look lets throw the rules out the window, it's getting really confusing with what I did or didn't ask. Haha."

"Ha, sounds like a plan. I have 3 other siblings. I have 2 older brothers, Mark and Paul and a younger sister named Lilliana, but we call her Lilly." Suddenly it gets really hard for Andy to breathe, and she is trying to swallow the knot that has formed in her throat. Alec takes notice but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't want her feel pressured into telling him anything, because they just met. But he still gives her a worried glance as she feels the color drain from her face and her insides start to jitter.

"What's your favorite restaurant?" He just randomly threw the question out there, trying to draw her away from whatever it was that caused her sudden change of mood. He had sensed it for sure, she could tell.

"Um, I'm not super fancy, I like simple. A nice burger joint makes me happy." She answers hoping he'd hear the appreciation in her voice that he managed to stop her from dwelling on the past. Even though he actually looked like he was making a mental note of her answer.

"What does your tattoo stand for?"

_**"Family, Strength and Honor." **_

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Thank you, well Officer McNally, it seems we have come to the end of our game, because I have to get going and we have come to the end of the beach. There is no more beach to walk. We are at a dead end. Haha"

Andy takes note of her surroundings and notices that they had walked the entire stretch of beach and were now at the only exit up the stairs for probably miles.

And she was disappointed.

"Well hold on, I thought we were playing 20 questions?"

"We were."

"But we only got through 10, and you only asked 9. So really you owe me one more question."

Andy tries to make her disappointment stay transparent, but apparently she still couldn't hide anything very well.

"Officer McNally, are you sad to see me go?"

"Not at all Staff Sergeant Wolff, you just promised me 20 questions and you only gave me 9. At least I got half way through."

"Oh, you caught that did you?" Alec moved a little closer before leaning down towards her ear and saying more "You're very observant. Officer McNally. I like that about you."

He backed away just as quickly as he had leaned closer, Andy feeling the air shift around her as soon as he moved. "Thank you…"

"Well lucky for you I have one more question and a proposition for you."

"Yes?" That didn't come out as natural as she had tried to make it sound.

"What do you say to dinner with me, on Saturday night? That's my question, and my proposition is, we finish the other half of the questions over dinner?"

Andy notice that Alec was looking kind of nervous now. Her teeth were gently tugging on her lip, but as soon as his question was out, her lip was loose as her tongue gave a reply without hesitation "Yes. Haha, I would love to go out with you on Saturday night, Staff Sergeant Wolff, and you have yourself a deal." Alec lets out a carefree laugh and flashed a megawatt smile.

They exchange numbers, and shake hands. While shaking hands they laughed, at how stupid they must look. On the final shake, Alec looks Andy in the eyes"I'll see you Saturday night, Andy" Making another rash of goosebumps cover her from head to toe.

"I'll see you Saturday Aleczander."

Andy scrambled up the stairs and stopped halfway up to look back down at Alec and Jaxx who was now getting his leash put back on his collar.

Alec felt her looking at him, she knew that when he looked right at her and smiled.

She mirrored it before whirling around and flew up the remaining stairs wearing a dreamy smile.

* * *

_**Authors Note**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the new character. I feel like I can't say this enough; I promise I am a McSwarek. I am just at the point right now, with this season where I believe Sam has got to get his stuff together. Especially since the last episode. So maybe this new character will help him do that? Anyway, I hope you all have a great day, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 6 is already in the works!-EJAMI-SANDY13_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! Thank you so much for continuing to read my story. You are all so amazing and make, my day with all of your lovely reviews and ideas. I seriously can't thank you all enough for sticking with me. I know it has been a while since my last update, but school has started again and I started a new job, and got really sick. Ugh, how inconvenient. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
_**

**_Jelly Bean Jenna, is my co-writer and editor for this story! She has been nothing short of amazing and I can't ever thank her enough. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, I am simply a fan of the show, and of Sam and Andy. _**

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Andy was excited, happy even. She couldn't wait for her date with Alec. He was charming, sophisticated, had this refined way about him, mysterious even. He was funny, witty, and knew how to laugh. He was also extremely attractive. But the thing that she like the most about him was the fact that he was open, well mostly anyway.

That Saturday morning Andy woke up with a smile on her face; that is, until Frank called her into work.

Frank had told her that it was important, and as much as she wanted to stay home all day, and watch a marathon of "Chopped" she didn't ask questions. So, she quickly got ready for her shift and she left for the day.

It did not slip her mind though that she and Alec had set their date time for 6:00 that same evening. However she remained hopeful that she would get out in time.

At the barn, Andy ran into Nick, his face pulled into an expression so funny that Andy had to resist the urge to laugh.

"What is that?"

"I don't know I found it in the back of my car, it looks like rotten Cheetos. I did not put this in there." Nick said rather distastefully holding out whatever it was that had him fascinated.

"Ha, well how did it get in there?"

"I think Gail put it in there, do you think she's trying to tell me something?"

"Haha, I don't know, what did you do?"

Traci chose that moment to join them in the hallway, her face showing none of her usual sunny disposition.

"Hey Trace! Why the long face?"

"I'll be better when we find out why Frank wants to see us. This can't be good." That was Traci's norm- if you didn't know, then you should worry.

"What is that smell?" Traci added a second later before putting her hand to her nose. Nick and Andy both let out laughs as Nick held up the stinky plastic container.

"Let's get going Andy" Traci said pulling her away from Nick.

After changing they found themselves in the parade room, Frank starting their parade by dropping the bombshell on the room;

"Alright so let's get right to it, Chris left us, his last day was yesterday. You know how Diaz is, he didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so he left quietly."

'I can't believe this' Andy's brain screamed in silence as she looked around the room like he would materialize. 'This makes no sense, how could he leave without saying goodbye?'

"What do you mean he left Sir? How could he just leave? He didn't even say goodbye." Dov's voice drew through the room wrapped in a solemn tone.

"Look these things happen and in this job people come and people go, you have to get used to it. Anyway, the reason I called you all in today was because I wanted to let you know that I am going to be short an officer, and so that means you all are going to be working more until we get another officer. Now, we have work to do." Frank said effectively ending all inquiries about Chris' departure.

Making her way to the cruiser assigned to them for the day, Andy tried to make sense of what Chris had done. "I can't believe that Chris just left without saying goodbye."

"I didn't really know Diaz but I liked him." Nick said as soon as Andy stopped talking.

"Didn't you two have a huge feud over Gail last year?" Andy was glad that she was driving, a question like that may have made Nick slam on the breaks.

"Yup, a feud I won. So what about you, when are you going to get back out there? Back up on the horse?"

"Haha, for your information I am very happy right now, being single." Nick shoots Andy a look of disbelief at hearing her say that.

"What? I am, but if you must know I have a… MAN ON HOOD!"

"This is 1519, we have a man on the hood of a taxi?" Andy radioed to dispatch as Nick watched with even more disbelief on his face that he had seconds ago.

After hauling the guy off the hood they arrested him, a small group of curious onlookers watching the scene unfold on the street.

By the time they made it back to the barn, and secured the guy into holding cells Andy has quite drained after the exhaustion of having to deal with morons.

By the time she was ready to process the cab, Andy took a break from her paperwork and turned to her computer.

"Who in the world would jump on the hood a car? What at idiot."

As Andy begins to run the cab's plates through the system, she makes a gruesome discovery. Something that would shock her to her core, something that she thought was left buried. Andy couldn't believe this was happening again, how was she supposed to tell the division, Sam, or Tracie what she'd found. She couldn't even say the words to herself, much less out loud. The pain in her chest and the churning in her stomach grew with every step.

She overheard Nick showing Frank and Sam the surveillance video of the cab that was used hours before, to kidnap a young girl in her early twenties. Frank dismissed Nick, and had him go and help Gail see if there was any missing person's report matching the victim in the surveillance video. As she got closer to Sam the tears began to form in her eyes, this wasn't happening again.

"McNally, what is it? You have that look." She didn't think she was ever going to get the words out, her throat began closing up, it was getting hard to breathe.

"McNally talk to me, what is it?"

"I just ran the cab, traced it back to the impound. It was formally evidence." That statement alone was enough to make Frank and Sam give her their undivided attention.

"What case?" Frank's tone was clipped.

"Ross Perrick. It was registered to Ross Perrick right before he was arrested for the murder of Detective Barber." Andy could see Sam go rigid, and saw fear make way into his eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking. 'This can't be happening again.'

Frank dismissed himself to go and call in Luke Callaghan for help. Luke, had become an expert in the copycat field and if anyone could help; he could. Frank more than likely had the same thought as Sam and Andy. 'This can't be happening again.' Before Frank left Sam and Andy behind and bolted for his office he said "Tracie is up with Guns and Gangs. I want this kept away from her." When they were alone Andy looked up at Sam, she wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't find the words. Before she had any chance to say anything at all, Sam cut her off.

"Don't. Just don't. We need to go and call an emergency parade." And just like that he turned on a dime and left Andy standing alone. He didn't look back. Andy hadn't seen Sam this way since that day and even weeks after. For the first time since then, she was afraid.

As Andy walked into parade, she could immediately feel the tension that was circulating throughout the room. As she took a seat, the memories began to invade the deepest parts of her mind. Memories, of that day, the memory of Sam trying to save Jerry flooded her mind, the

blood all over his uniform and arms flooded her mind. God, there was blood everywhere. She was pulled out of her memories when Luke called parade to order.

"Right now we don't know what we have. All we know is that Grace Finn was abducted in a cab previously owned by inmate Ross Perrick" Luke avoided making eye contact with anyone in the room, Andy could tell that the memories were flooding through him too.

Andy was focused on Luke as she tried to shy away from looking at Sam, but as soon as she heard his voice her gaze was drawn to his face.

"We also know that Ross Perrick is locked away in Milburn Prison. 10 months ago he abducted one of our officers during a undercover assignment, and held her captive in his basement and in the process..."

Andy was paying attention to every word Sam was saying, as was everyone else in the room. His tone was rattled and solemn; he was having a hard time voicing the words he needed to say.

"In the process of locating her, Jerry Barber a detective from this division was killed in the line of duty. Okay, Perrick's MO was he, liked blondes mid 20's, he picked them up as a cab driver, drugged them and kept them in his basement alive for 24 hours."

Luke was a good guy, and even now it showed when he stepped up to the plate and took over briefing the room when Sam just didn't have it in him to verbalize any more words.

"So, we are dealing with a copycat?" Dov jumped in and added his thoughts, all eyes focusing on him.

"We don't know that. Grace Finn fits his profile, but the cab could be a coincidence so right now it's wide open."

Oliver, then chimes in and he looks frustrated and barks out "Either way it's a missing girl so what are we doing about it."

Frank speaks up again and directs his attention to Nick "Collins take over for Peck. Go talk to Grace's father see what you can get. I want all uniforms canvasing the area where the cab was dropped."

Luke spoke up again, and dismissed parade.

"Alight for now we are going to keep the Perrick connection to ourselves until we are ABSOULTLY sure. If you find something come directly to me or Detective Swarek. Alright Grace Finn was abducted at 2:04 this morning. If we are dealing with a copycat that means we have 12 hours. Let's go get her."

Sam was hanging back in the shadows, even though there weren't any. Approaching Luke Sam quietly asked him if he can work the streets.

Andy was hanging back too, for no particular reason and she could see that Sam was taking strain. He looked lost, she could see it in his eyes.

"Uh, Callaghan do you mind running this thing? I'll... I'll grab McNally and we'll go to the impound yard and figure out who bought the cab. Okay? I would just rather be out on the streets."

"Yeah, sure. Of course."

"McNally." Sam calls McNally over with a nod of his head. He walks past her, and out of parade knowing that she would follow once her name fell from his lips.

Andy however, was feeling a little confused. Sam actually pulled her closer on a day like today, rather than pushing her away even further. Her eyes swayed in Sam's direction and then to Luke, but she didn't ask any questions. She just followed.

Standing to the side, Marlo sees the entire scene unfold before her and she is pissed. She doesn't say anything though. She walks away, in the opposite direction before anyone notices her presence too lingering.

Sam doesn't even give Andy the chance to catch up to him, he flies out of the barn and is already sitting in the car with it started, when Andy comes out.

She knows his mind is going 100 miles an hour, so she is trying to be as helpful as possible by doing everything she's told, silently and on the double.

The feelings running through her reminds her of her Rookie days, when she was terrified she was going to make Sam mad, or like she would step on his toes and face the Wrath of Swarek again. She didn't need that, not today.

Getting into the car, Andy was withdrawn and quiet. Best way to avoid a confrontation- be quiet.

Even if she had something to say, Sam would shut her down.

She could tell that, just by the way the tension between them crackled and sparked like it was alive.

"Look, I know that you're allergic to silence but I really don't want to hear a thing out of you. Not today." Sam's voice suddenly broke through the silence, his words making her choke up.

And yet, there is nothing for her to say to that, she knows how hard it is on him she can see the agony and misery consuming his features.

"Yes Sir." Andy turned her attention to the window, and doesn't say a word until they get to the impound yard.

As Andy is looking out the window, the memories of that day begin to slowly creep their way back into her mind. As hard has she tries to shake them, or the feeling she has they don't go away.

Her mind had kept her captive for so long that she didn't hear Sam bark out orders to go into the impound office and talk to the owner.

"McNally! Jesus Christ, did you not hear anything I just said? Of course you didn't, because you were too busy off in your own world, to pay attention."

"Sorry Sir it won't happen again." Andy's apology came out skittish, but it was still there.

"Go and talk to the owner, ask him what he knows and who he sold the cab to. I need some air so I'm going to hang out, here."

"Yes Sir." Andy was slowly getting annoyed. She tried to push the feeling away, because she didn't want to feel that way, she knew that Sam was dealing with a lot. Or at least that is what she kept telling herself.

"Hello Officer, what can I do for you do for you today?" The guy behind the counter asked eyeing her up and down.

"Hi, my name is Officer McNally and I need you to look back at your records, and tell me who bought a cab from you that was formally evidence for the 15th division? We are in the middle of an investigation. We have a missing girl, and this cab was the last place this girl was seen. The cab also traces back to a case in which one of our Detectives was killed in the line of duty. This is very important and if I could have your cooperation it would greatly be appreciated and it would make this all go by that much faster."

"Certainly Officer, but our computer guy just went out on lunch and he is the only one with access to those records. I will call him right now, but it will take a couple of minutes."

"Thank you Sir, for your time and cooperation." As Andy walks out of the office she sees a sight that breaks her heart. She sees Sam looking at his pocket watch, and closing his eyes. As if he was wishing that this would all go away. The tears begin to well up in Andy's yes but she pushes them back by blinking rapidly. She couldn't crumble now. Sam needed her, despite everything. She needed to be here for Sam, because he needed her. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"It's going to take a bit to locate the records, the computer guy just went on lunch but they're calling him."

"Lunch, great. Did you tell them that we are in the middle of an investigation? We have a missing girl and a cab that traces back to…"

Sam sounded annoyed, and frustrated as he tried in vain to hide it.

"Yes, I told them. It's just going to take a few minutes." Andy see's Sam looking at his watch again, she wants to talk to him but she doesn't know what to say or even how to bring anything up. She doesn't even know if she should, but she wants to.

"Sam…"

"What?"

"Ugh.. Nothing". His clipped reply made her clam up.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just.."

"Okay, no, no. I told you not today McNally. Okay?"

"Okay, I just thought maybe..."

"No, I chose you so we wouldn't have to talk about it. We were partnered that day which means I don't have to explain anything okay? STOP trying to get me to open up, and talk about what happened. You're wasting your time; there is nothing to talk about so drop it. Clear?"

Andy is growing tired of Sam's attitude by this point, but she lets it go because she feels obligated too, because Jerry was his best friend. She's torn between telling him to go to hell, and hugging him until the world becomes a better place for both of them.

"Crystal, Sir." Andy rolls her eyes, as her mouth opens of its own accord.

A sudden presence joins them, the computer guy comes back and Sam barks out a sarcastic question making Andy cringe. "Hey, did you have a nice lunch? That's great we need a name on that cab, please?

"Yeah, I know. I'm on it." The poor guy nearly did a double take at Sam when his dry tone filtered out.

"Thank you."

An hour later, Andy felt like climbing walls. They had a name, and had stopped by the guys' house to find absolutely nothing.

They guy had sold the cab, all above board and legally, so they were back to square one, with a missing girl and an hour of her life gone as time started running out.

Sam's mood stayed lost in the dark place, his features hard and callous as he drove them back to the barn. Andy could feel more waves of frustration emanating off of Sam, because this time there was another girl out there and he was letting her life slip away even though he was doing what he could to find her. This time it was different, she wasn't Gail, she wasn't trained to use her instincts and she wasn't a born survivor.

When Sam put the car into park, Andy was out the door before they had another 'moment'.

Making her way back to her desk Andy starts doing the only thing she can think of- she goes back to the beginning.

Running over the surveillance videos again, was monotonous, but it was better than doing nothing because you were helpless.

Speeding through the images as quickly as she could didn't help her avoid Sam's presence when he staggered into the room and mirrored her action at another work station.

"This is a needle in a haystack. I mean it could be anyone of these people."

The words flurried out before she could stop them, she was frustrated too but she managed to rein herself in and keep calm.

"McNally, I am just trying to do my job, why don't you give that a try?"

That's it, Andy snaps. She can't take the way Sam is treating her anymore. This end now.

Andy whips around in mortified and stands up.

"I am doing my job. You don't want to talk? Fine, we don't have to. Stop treating me like your personal punching bag. I have had it Sam, I have let all of your snide comments and nasty unfair, attitude towards me today, slide because I knew how hard today was going to be for you. But that day didn't just happen to you it happened to this entire division! I can't take it anymore. It would be different if you were taking it out others too, but you aren't! You have only been taking this whole thing out on me, and I'm done. You know, you say that you don't blame me for what happened that, that thought never once crossed your mind but let me tell you something Detective. Your actions speak louder than your words, and today your actions told me head on, that you blame me for what happened that day."

Andy's voice begins to crack, and the tears begin to well in her eyes but she stays strong, they don't fall, they just hover on her lashes.

"You don't think I blame myself? You don't think I go over every single detail of that day, day after day? I do. You taught me to always trust, that feeling in your gut. And I didn't because if I had we would have gone with Jerry, instead of going to see the bartender. But I let my reason overrule that feeling in my gut, and because of that Jerry is dead."

Sam takes a small step backwards, like her words were a physical force that lashed out and touched him. His feelings resemble utter shock. No, shock doesn't even cover what he's feeling.

"Andy… I'm sorry that I was hard on you today, but I needed you to back me. That's why I wanted to ride together; because I knew the despite everything that we have been through, you would have my back."

"Yeah, it's a shame you couldn't have mine."

"Andy.. I have always had your back. You know that."

"No, you didn't. You don't. You say that I am an open book, that I wear everything on my face and that I feel everyone's feelings. If I am such an open book Sam why couldn't you see that I blame myself for Jerry's death? Why couldn't you put your anger towards me, aside so we could grieve TOGETHER. I have always had your back Sam, despite everything you have put me through, from pushing me away, to breaking your promises, to being in a new relationship. You just never had mine, not since then because you blame me too. I could see it in your eyes. We needed each other Sam. You needed me as much as I needed you, you just won't ever admit it. I understand that you are and were grieving, believe me I understand, but I wanted us to get through it together. I wanted you to have my back because I have ALWAYS had yours."

"Andy…I never blamed you."

"Sam, I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it, whenever I come around you go rigid. I see the blame every day. So do us both a favor and stop lying to yourself . The moment that you can admit it to yourself, and stop living in denial you can start moving on. We can start moving on, from this hellhole that we are constantly in day after day. We can leave all of the anger, and whatever else it is that we are harboring for one another behind. I'm exhausted Sam, I literally can't keep doing this anymore. It hurts too much. I am physically and emotionally exhausted. I told you this at the beach, I know when the odds are against me, and when to walk away. Except in this case, I think me walking away is long overdue. "

With that, Andy's gone from the room leaving Sam to do whatever he needs or wants to do on his own.

Seeking solace in the locker room, the tears began to fall. She left Sam standing alone, not something she really wanted to do on a day like today.

After pulling herself together, she remembered her date and her hand automatically moved to her pocket in search of her phone. Her lips tugged up into a small smile when she saw that she has a message from Alec.

Because of everything that had happened today she had completely forgotten about her date with Alec until this moment in time.

"Officer McNally, I trust you have had a great day. I hope you're ready for the rest of our game, and a wonderful evening. I'll see you at 7:00". –Alec

Checking the time, Andy realizes that she isn't going to have time to get home and get ready. So she gives up on that idea and sent Alec a text him if he can pick her up at the station instead of at home like they had planned.

"Staff Sergeant Wolff, today could have been better. Could you pick me up at the station? It has been a long day. I can't wait for tonight."- Andy

"Of course. See you tonight. "-Alec

Pushing her smile down a notch, Andy goes back to work and her and Sam barely say a word to one another, unless they had too. It was just less painful that way.

By the end of shift, they had put the case to bed along with all the flaring emotions that clutched Fifteen until it started splitting open at the seams.

Andy grabbed a shower and got ready hoping that she wouldn't be late. Good thing she always kept an extra set of clothes in her locker. Skinny jeans and a low cut shirt were winners for any occasion.

Sam sat staring at his computer screen even though it was turned off.

His mind was blazing with Andy's words and the worst part about it was the fact that every single thing she had called him out on had been true.

Except one: he never blamed her for Jerry and the fact that she thought he did was haunting him.

Deciding that he had punished himself enough, Sam left his desk and went in search of Andy but figured that she had already left when he couldn't find her.

So his next stop would be the Penny, she had probably left with Nash. Her day was probably even worse than his had been so she would probably seek comfort with Andy.

Three feet away from his truck, Sam sees a familiar face eyeing the building like he was lost. Sam knew him from somewhere, he just didn't know where.

"Looking for something?" Sam joked, it was obvious that the guy was.

"Nope, I'm good thanks just waiting for someone. Don't know if I should wait here, or go in". The guy joked back.

"Depends on who it is".

"Andy McNally?".

Sam noticed the glint in the guy's eyes as he said Andy's name. And Sam's heart plummeted and smashed.

"Guess I know now" the stranger from the beach said looking over Sam's shoulder.

Sam didn't need to look back to know that Andy was coming up behind him.

Every single fiber in his body felt like it was being ripped out at that moment.

Andy had a date, that much was very clear.

"Hey, you look beautiful" the stranger crooned as Andy stepped closer making Sam feel sick to his stomach.

He nodded briefly at the guy before walking away and not looking back.

By the time he climbed into his truck he literally felt his chest squeeze tightly, he was a bigger fool than he thought.

He had been cruel to Andy, beyond reason and then he wonders why she's going out on a date with someone else? She really did know how to walk away, and that is exactly what happened here tonight. He shouldn't be surprised though, he was an idiot to think that she wouldn't walk away after everything he has put her through. He just couldn't believe it was actually happening. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest.

Alec noticed Andy's face fall when she saw the other guy standing near him in the parking lot. She blinked once, then a second time, like she was trying to clear the tears that were welling in her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired" Andy mumbled and looked away.

Alec put his hand on her back and guided her towards his SUV.

Alec helped Andy into the car and pulled out of 15's parking lot wearing a goofy grin. He seemed really thrilled that they were actually going out.

The drive across town was made in silence as Andy kept herself withdrawn into her shell.

Alec was telling her about Jaxx's latest naughty streak, but even that seemed to fail at bringing out her smile.

"Hey, we can cancel…"

"What? No! I'm sorry I have just had a day from hell" Andy tried to scrape a smile together, Alec's brows furrowing at her failed attempt.

"Seriously? What was that bad?"

"You saw the guy outside the barn right? Well for starters….. He's my senior officer, and he was having a really bad day".

That seemed to make a soft growl leave Alec.

"His day was hard, so it made mine worse and then it was just a really sad day because..."

Andy took a deep breath before continuing, "My best friend was engaged to a detective, and he was killed a while back, today we caught a case that brought all the memories back, and all the heartache you know". Andy choked up, she just couldn't say another word without her voice coming out distorted.

Her hand moved up to wipe away a stray tear as more sadness encased her. "I had a total freak out too, and it's so not me". This time her words were accompanied by a dry chuckle. She really wasn't like that.

"Well, let's go make it better" Alec's hand patted her knee, the sincerity in his voice drawing a real smile out of Andy.

When Alec pulled over, Andy noticed that he had brought her to a small Mexican restaurant across town, a place she'd never eaten before.

"Don't worry, if it doesn't cure you, it'll kill you" Alec joked when he saw Andy's worried look as she glanced between him and the front door when they made it out of his SUV.

"So, not funny" Andy said playfully slapping his arm.

They made their way inside, Alec's hand gracing Andy's back as he guided her through the door and to an empty booth at the back. The mood in the restaurant was soft and slow, not the normal busy, crazy she was used to eating in.

When they were seated Alec ordered their drinks, Andy smiling as he said the name of her favorite wine to the waiter before he left them alone.

"How'd you know?" Andy mumbled slightly embarrassed that a stranger read her so well.

"Just a guess" Alec smiled back, Andy thankful that she was sitting, his smile enough to make her knees tremble.

"So why here?" Andy asked hoping to ease into conversation and get to a better place, their date really hadn't been off to a great start.

"Nachos".

"Nachos?".

"You haven't had nachos like these, I swear".

Alec's answer reminded Andy of Oliver and food.

It made her blush.

"So, you look better, feeling better?" Alec turned the topic to serious.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you".

After that conversation flowed freely and easily, Andy leaving the rough day behind and enjoying herself. Alec ordered them nachos and Andy agreed, they were the best ever.

"So, tell me something I really should know about you?" Alec said leaning back in his chair, which reminded her that they still had a few questions left from yesterday.

Not bothering to hide her wicked smile, Andy quirked an eyebrow and asked "Is that your question?".

Andy was met with a grin so bright you could probably light a match with it. "You remembered, but no, that was not my question".

Andy gave him a look that dared him to ask one, so Alec did "Why aren't you married?".

Andy choked out a giggle that soon faded into a light pink tint on her cheeks and her lip between her teeth.

"Never been asked?" That was not meant to come out as a question, but it was the honesty truth. Luke couldn't really be considered as having asked her with how that went down.

The waiter arrived with more plates, Andy looking at him confused.

"I ordered chocolate mousse when you went to the ladies room, hope that's okay?"

Andy raised an eyebrow and waited for the waiter to leave before whispering, "You're breaking the rules Staff Sergeant".

Alec let out a low chuckle; she caught him with that one. "Okay, so hit me with whatever you've got" Alec opened the doorway for Andy to ask hers in return.

"Why are..." Andy stopped when Alec's phone suddenly started ringing.

"I'm so sorry" Alec said retrieving the hindering thing from his pocket.

Judging by his expression, he didn't know the number. "Hello".

Alec listened for a few minutes before saying three words, Crap, sorry and okay.

Looking back up at Andy his face was cast in disappointment. "I'm so sorry, but I've got to go".

Alec motioned for the waiter to bring the bill, it seemed like they were about to make a hasty departure.

"Everything okay?"

"My roommate got arrested, I've got to bail him out, I'm so sorry Andy".

"It's okay, which division?"

"Yours?" Alec cleared his throat looking uncomfortable.

Alec settled the bill and led Andy out the door, his hand wrapping around hers as they walked towards his SUV.

"I'll take you home first, so you don't..."

"It's okay, maybe I can help? What was he arrested for?"

Alec looked really embarrassed as he held the door open for Andy to get in.

"Alec?" Andy asked when he climbed in behind the steering wheel.

"I um, left my service gun in the glove compartment of his car when we took the SUV to the carwash this morning. A cop from your division pulled him over for speeding, searched the car when he tried to hit on her and she arrested him for possession of a firearm. I need to go down there and show my permit and post bail for speeding".

Andy resisted the urge to laugh at that. It was a dumb-ass move, but it was an honest mistake.

"I'll take you home first..."

"It's okay, I'll go with you".

Alec stared at her like she had said the world's most amazing thing. Then his smile crept in, and Andy felt her cheeks flood with color.

"We're on a date Andy".

"Yup, so who says it needs to end now?"

A smile crept across Andy's face and her eyebrow arched as if daring Alec to play along. It was then, that Andy decided it was time for a change**_._**

* * *

**As I said before, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 7 is already in the works! Please let me know what you guys thought, by reviewing and leaving me something good to read. As I have said before, I promise I am a McSwarek. This will end the way we all want it to. :) ****_Thank you to all of the regulars who review. All of you are amazing though. I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Have a great day!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews, and thank you so much for continuing to follow this story. I am so happy that everyone is enjoying it. I promise I am a Mcswarek. Have faith in this story, for those of you who doubt. :) _**

**_ As I have said before, Jelly Bean Jenna is my co-writer and she wrote the majority of this chapter. So if you all enjoy it, please review down at the bottom and tell her how amazing she is! _**

**_You are all so amazing, I hope you all enjoy. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, SIMPLY A FAN OF THE SHOW AND MCSWAREK. _**

* * *

The drive to the barn was short, Andy briefly wondering if this was such a good idea after all. If tagging along was such a good idea. She felt like she was meddling where she shouldn't be.

When they arrived Alec opened her door for her, the perfect gentleman.

His hand guided her into the barn towards the front desk by the small of her back, Alec's hand warm through the material of her shirt. He stopped and looked down at her a silent question passed between them asking if she was sure that she wanted to do this.

Andy nodded and carried on walking with meaning in her stride. Alec followed Andy through the barn, not really knowing where to go, but of course she knew exactly where they needed to end up. Behind the desk she found Brooks, a pleasant smiling cop she knew from her dad's days as a detective.

"Hey Andy, what brings you here?". He asked eyeing Alec. He knew about her history with Luke and Sam, so he was probably summing Alec up in the way her dad would.

"I'm looking for a friend..." Andy trailed off. She didn't even know Alec's roommate's name.

"Damon Pratt" Alec said feeling her need for assistance.

"Ah, so you're the licensed gun holder?" Brooks asked spotting Alec's dog-tags. Of course even with age, a good cop didn't miss anything.

"Licence?" He added waiting for Alec to hand his gun permit over, along with some form of identification.

"It could take a while, want to get a coffee?" Andy asked turning to Alec while Brooks ran his details.

"Sure" Alec smiled down at her looking so appreciative that she felt like eating him up.

Andy led Alec through the rest of the barn heading for the break room, her mind whirling away at how comfortable this actually felt.

Ten minutes later they were holding their coffees hanging out in booking when Andy's attention moved to new occupants in the room. Brooks had told them that Damon's arresting officer had taken him to be fingerprinted and to take his statement, but they would be back in holding soon and then it would be Alec's turn to give a statement.

What Andy hadn't bargained on was Damon's arresting officer being Marlo Cruz.

This was just freaking great!

Marlo walked passed them, not even bothering to look in their direction as she guided Damon back to a holding cell until he was due to be released.

Andy's eyes took the sight of Damon in, he would be a 20 out of 10 on Traci's hot-o-meter.

He was tall, and really well built, but he had the most dazzling smile that Andy had ever seen. His face had a square jaw line under a mop of sandy-brown hair, and he was really good looking. But the thing that drew Andy's attention was the way that his aura proceeded him as he walked. It was weird, like the room was swept up in a brightness or happiness or maybe just her own delusion.

When Marlo had Damon in his cell, she left the same way, without a word. Although Andy would swear that she heard her grunt as she walked passed heading for the door.

Marlo stopped in the doorway and just stood there until she let her eyes seek Alec out, a clear signal that she wanted him to follow her to give his statement.

Andy sat around waiting for Alec to return, her nerves on edge as she entertained thoughts of Marlo discussing her private life with Alec. It kind of gave her a guilty conscience because she had so much history at Fifteen and Alec had no idea.

...

Sam took in the dusk as he made his way back to the barn, Marlo had called and said that she was running late and asked him to come back later to pick her up because she had to finish clearing her suspect first. It was three hours after her shift had ended so surely she had wrapped it up by now.

He'd had two beers at the Penny and then cut himself off so now he was going to rather wait at the barn before he was tempted to have anymore.

Pulling into the parking lot, Sam parked and got out of his truck almost like his actions were on autopilot. His mind had drifted over to the day and his fallout with McNally. He just couldn't seem to erase the words flung between them.

Stepping into the barn, Sam headed for the women's locker room hoping to find Marlo ready to leave. He wanted nothing more than to go home, have some whiskey, a hot shower and then tumble into bed.

But of course, life had other ideas.

Coming around the corner Sam found Marlo walking down the hall wrapped up in a conversation with...Andy's date?

The guy from the beach, and the parking lot earlier?

Sam couldn't help but instantly be worried about Andy if her date was here. Was something wrong? Where was she?

It was natural born instinct that made him walk over to the pair as he met the halfway down the hall.

"Sam" Marlo said sounding cheery.

Sam just nodded in her direction, his eyes moving over to the guy who had a really tense expression on his face when he saw Sam heading their way.

"Hi, I'm Al.." Alec had his hand extended to formally introduce himself, but Sam's cold stare told him that the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Got a minute?" Sam asked Marlo while focusing on her. She seemed cool and calm, so he doubted that Andy had run into any kind of trouble.

"I'll just..." Alec started saying when Sam turned to him and glared.

"Swarek, Detective Sam Swarek" Marlo intervened and introduced Sam.

Andy heard the voices in the hall and cringed when she heard Sam's cold tone then Alec's voice. She stepped out the room to catch sight of Sam looking at Alec like he was about to either punch him in the face or throw him through the wall to the side of them.

"Um," Andy said moving past Sam to stand next to Alec who had tensed his own stare back in Sam's direction. "Are you done?" Andy asked Marlo, but looked at Sam. She really meant it for Marlo, but Sam's exaggerated sigh told her that he was actually far from done.

"We're done" Alec said and reached for her hand. It was the first time that Andy heard anything other than his voice holding a shy sweetness to it. Now it was hard, cold even and sent a shiver down Andy's spine.

Andy quickly pulled herself together and pulled on Alec's hand and they moved passed Sam in single file, Andy first then Alec following. Sam could have stepped to the side to make a little more room, but he didn't, he stood rooted to the spot in the middle of the hall.

When they reached the fresh air outside, Andy tried to reclaim her hand but Alec held on and smiled down at her when she looked up. She could see that he didn't want to let go so she was happy to let him hold on a little longer as the walked back to his SUV.

"I'm so sorry..." Andy said really quietly when they reached Alec's car.

"Hey, you don't have anything to be sorry for".

Andy was chewing on her lip, while her mind thought over continuing this conversation right now. It was their first date after all.

Alec opened her door and smiled shyly before whispering a really heartfelt thank you. She knew that he meant the thank you for her being here and helping him out now with Damon and everything.

A short while later they pulled up outside Andy's given address, the whole ride home locked in silence but comfortable.

Andy got out by herself to find Alec already hovering on the sidewalk waiting for her.

He walked her to her door, still silent, but his hand found hers again, it held on like he still wasn't ready to let go.

When they reached her door Andy reclaimed her hand and fished her keys out, her mind already made up on how she was going to end her date. Alec seemed like a really good guy, so he at least deserved a little honesty.

"There's something that I have to tell you. Well, I shouldn't say that I don't _have_ to tell you but I want to" Andy said shyly as she looked down at the wooden floor after unlocking her door.

"Okay, What is it?"

"Detective Swarek, he uh, he isn't just my superior. He's my ex-boyfriend…."Andy said looking up when she suddenly felt brave.

"Ah…"Alec kind of tilts his head up as he says _'Ah'. _It was like he had seen this coming.

"And to say that things ended badly is an understatement."

"I know." Alec looks at her as he says this, sort of afraid to admit that he picked up on their previous relationship. It wasn't that hard for either of them to hide.

"What? What do you mean you know? I mean, _how _do you know?"Andy, is dumbfounded. She is so confused. She wonders if Sam said something or if he and Sam had a weird confrontation other than what she'd seen. Sam wouldn't stoop that low, would he? Or would Marlo?

"Officer McNally, I've been in the corps for 10 years. You tend to pick up on a few things; like how to read people. I picked up on it the second you walked out of the station, and again when we had to go and bail Damon out." Alec, lifts his eye brow and cocks his head to the side as he is telling Andy how he figured it out. She really wasn't that hard to read.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Andy looks kind of annoyed. Partly because he saw through her so easily, and partly because she didn't keep anything hidden. Although, she hadn't really been trying to.

Alec somehow managed to pick up on her annoyance and looks down, he feels as if he invaded on someone's privacy. Invaded her private life. He looks down at the ground, his hands finding the inside of his pockets. "Andy, it was none of my business. Plus, we haven't known each other long enough to have that awkward ex's conversation yet. I wanted to take things slow, and if we did get to that stage in the relationship I knew that you would tell me on your own time, and when you were ready to. Can I ask you something though?" He finally looks up at Andy, square in the eyes.

"Sure.." Andy looks nervous, and feels awkward, but not ashamed that she brought it up at this point.

"Why did you tell me? I mean don't get me wrong, I am glad you did. But why tonight, on our first date? When we don't really know anything about each other yet?"

Andy closes her eyes before she starts, as if trying to get up the nerve to tell him how she really feels "I don't know. I mean.. Okay, please don't think this is weird or too fast, but I really like you Aleczander, and I want this to work. I am tired of living in the past, and constantly living in fear that Sam and I are never going to be able to have a normal day together, constantly living in fear that my life won't have any more normalcies because Sam took them all. Constantly living in fear of going to work, because he will be there and I don't know what the day will hold. I am tired of living in this constant hellhole that he and I have dug for ourselves. It is physically and emotionally draining. I won't lie to you. I loved him, and there is a part of me that always will, but I can't do it anymore. Our relationship was and is a lot more complicated than a break-up but I want change, I _need_ change, and I want it all with you… I know that you said you wanted to take things slow and so do I believe me. I do, but I am tired of not being open. I'm tired of walking on egg shells, and not knowing what another person is feeling or thinking. I want to be open with you, at every stage of this relationship…" Andy, looks down to hide her face because she started crying again.

"Andy.., look at me. Alec reaches out for Andy's face and takes it in his hand. He runs his thumb across the bottom of her chin line.

_"_Thank you, thank you for trusting me, and opening up to me" Alec drops his hand and puts it back inside his pocket. It's his turn to look down. He can't believe he is about to open up to her. Especially not this fast._ "_You spoke about your fears, so I'll speak about mine. I like you too Andy. A lot, and I want this to work, and I want everything you talked about with you, from the openness to the change I want it all, but I do _not_ want to be compared to Sam. Because if we go into this with you comparing me to Sam, it won't ever work. _We_ won't ever work, because I am not Sam. I know you loved him, and I know and respect that there is a part of you that always will. That doesn't bother me because he was here before me. Your relationship with Sam is none of my business. Unless you make it my business. If you want to tell me, you can. I don't ever want you to feel afraid to tell me anything. I want you to trust me. I want us to trust each other. You won't ever have to walk on egg shells with me. I promise. "

Andy started smiling, one of her little lopsided grins. Alec really was a good guy.

"Thank you" Andy whispered before stepping forward and wrapping Alec up in a giant hug.

His words had made the entire bad day seep away, and it made her feel better.

Alec hugged her back before letting her go and swiping a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Get some sleep, I'll call you in the morning"

With that, Alec was gone, Andy's mood feeling much lighter than it had when they stopped outside her door.

...

Andy's shift started with ease, she was put on patrol with Dov, something that hadn't happened in a while. A really long while.

The morning was made up of friendly jokes and Dov's incessant babbling, but she loved every minute of it.

Just before lunch they were called to assist a Detective downtown, Andy silently praying that it wasn't Sam. Dov was driving so it was a laid back drive over there, Andy's nerves shot by the time they arrived.

Looking out the window, Andy was relieved to see that it was Traci in charge of he crime scene and not Sam.

"You okay?" Dov asked before getting out when Andy nodded. He had picked up on her sulky mood but refrained from saying anything about it until now.

"What we got?" Andy said when she stopped next to Traci who looked in her element now that she was actually running a crime scene.

"Murder vic, Hispanic, twenty-three or so. Female. Gruesome" Traci said lifting the tarp covering the dead body to reveal a beautiful woman badly cut up.

Andy looked away, it was such a shame, and so gross that someone could do that to another human being.

"Hey, she looks like Cruz" Dov laughed out as he bent down and took a closer look.

Andy looked at the woman again as Traci giggled out a "No she doesn't".

"She does" Dov argued, it was no secret that none of Andy's friends didn't really like Marlo.

"No, she doesn't. Even dead, this ones smiling" Traci whispered making Andy take a closer look.

And really, the dead young woman almost looked like she was smiling in death.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 8 is already in the works. Please review! Give me something to read. Have a great day!-EJAMI-SANDY13_**


End file.
